<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What To Do When Your Ship Falls From Orbit by Blueberryshortcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030432">What To Do When Your Ship Falls From Orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake'>Blueberryshortcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling from orbit, Gen, Serious Injuries Mentioned, Ship Crash, Suicide mentioned (Epsilon), Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don’t know what to do when a ship falls out of Orbit, but Wash did. He made sure to know after the last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church &amp; Agent Washington, Agent Carolina &amp; Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), The Meta | Agent Maine &amp; Agent Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What To Do When Your Ship Falls From Orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this awhile ago on tumblr and never posted it apparently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people don’t know what to do when a ship falls out of Orbit, but Wash did. He made sure to know after the last time.</p><p>Everyone had just run into the commons shouting:</p><p>“It wasn’t me!”</p><p>“Tucker did it,” Caboose added.</p><p>Wash didn’t have time to acknowledge any of that. He knew who was to blame.</p><p>And there was no time to fix it.</p><p>“Bathrooms!” He yelled.</p><p>“What? NOW?” Tucker asked incredulously.</p><p>“GO!” Carolina ordered.</p><p>“We’re losing sky quick!” Epsilon added. “Oh shit, oooooh shit.”</p><p>“Why are we in the–” Simmons began.</p><p>“I’m gonna crap myself this was a great idea!” Grif’s voice was high with panic.</p><p>“Men, today is a good day to–”</p><p>“EPSILON!” Carolina yelled. The dome shield shot up around all of them in the tight space.</p><p>-</p><p>“Epsilon?!”</p><p>Fire and snow. Wash trembled trying to pull himself up from the wreckage of the infirmary. What had… there had been alarms…</p><p>They… fell?</p><p>He crawled out further from under the debris. A shot of horror ran up his spine. The doctors had been torn apart, the only reason he was still whole was they had put him back in armor to help recuperate.</p><p>“Epsilon, what happened?”</p><p>But there were other bodies, fully armored that had been knocked around. Why was he the only one still breathing…</p><p>The twins–ran off with the alarms.</p><p>Why had–</p><p>Maine.</p><p>Maine!</p><p>He looked around and winced. His headache and his… everything was worse. And Epsilon wasn’t answer–</p><p>They had removed Epsilon, he was gone.</p><p>And Wash had never felt so alone–</p><p>-</p><p>–”Epsilon!!” he shouted. Smoke blocked his view and it wasn’t icy it was hot. Sweat poured down his body. He had them all. Everyone accounted for except–</p><p>“Carolina!! Epsilon! Where are you!?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Carolina?! North?? South? Anyone?” He whispered. His ribs were broken. “Epsilon?” He whispered. Maybe it wasn’t true and he was still there. Maybe he hadn’t–</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe next time around–”</em>
</p><p>“EPSILON!” He shouted knowing there would be no reply. “Maine?” before the crash Maine had come… he stood over him holding his brute shot… had he … said anything? Had Sigma?</p><p>
  <em>“He doesn’t have him anymore. We’re too late. Oh, Agent Washington, we didn’t realize you were awake.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s–?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s of no use to us,” Sigma said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maine lifted the Bruteshot.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“CAROLINA!!!” She couldn’t be dead. She had to be here somewhere. “EPSILON!!”</p><p>-</p><p>It was so cold. Blood dripped into the snow in front of him. Oh… he had lost his helmet… that would explain why his heating unit wasn’t working. Carolina… she would… she would know what to do, he had to find her…but…</p><p>Maine. What had Maine done? What was he doing?</p><p>He tried looking around to get his bearings. The ship must have crashed hard on the lower levels, Recovery and the docking bay.</p><p>“Help!” He heard a shout. Niner. He tried to pull himself up, but it was useless. He tried crawling in her direction but there was too much debris blocking his way. Damn it.</p><p>“Carolina!? Anyone! Please! She needs help!” </p><p>Maine had…</p><p>
  <em>“Maine?” He stared at the weapon pointed at him.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“Don’t say goodbye.”</p><p>-</p><p>His filter was breaking, smoke was getting in. He thought he heard Niner, but– Where was she?! He pulled hard at the broken pieces of ship in his way. “Niner?!”</p><p>“Who’s Niner?” Tucker yelled. “Wash come back!” </p><p>-</p><p>Maine had…</p><p>
  <em>“No,” he said. The word barely resembled itself with his shot out vocal chords.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maine, what’s happening?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maine gave a quick tilt of his head, a sideways motion with his hand, a small growl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t trust anybody now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He put his weapon back on his back and suddenly pushed Wash hard against the bed. He grabbed the straps and secured him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing?!?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hard grunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t get in my way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t say goodbye.” </b>
</p><p>-</p><p>“Don’t do this, don’t do this. We can tell them. We’ll tell them what he’s done. You don’t have to do this! PLEASE!”</p><p>“Don’t say goodbye.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Agent Texas.”</p><p>“NOOOOOO.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Carolina!” Not Niner. Niner was long ago. The medics had found her.</p><p>Alive, but she would never be able to fly again. Not in the way she wanted.</p><p>“Wash! She’s out! Get out of there!!!” Tucker yelled. “What are you doing get out!! FUCK!”</p><p>Wash turned. She was out?</p><p>“Epsilon?” He whispered. Air filters definitely weren’t working. He coughed hard trying to stagger back out of the ship. Snow blasted at his face, his fingers were frozen, sweat and heat scorched his back. Epsilon was going to kill himself. Carolina wasn’t answering, Niner was going to die and maybe he was as well–</p><p>-</p><p>“Maybe the next time around.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>